El Navío Del Rey
by YossiChann
Summary: Cada noche, siempre tengo el mismo sueño. Pero, cuando hablo de eso en voz alta, lo presento como si fuera una pesadilla. Porque eso es, lo que veo es una pesadilla que me hace sentir en un sueño.


**Hetalia: Axis Powers es propiedad de ****Hidekaz Kimaruya.**

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . *. * . ***

Hey, hola. Qué ironía estar así, ahora, tú y yo.

Oye, despierta, no puedes quedarte dormido mientras alguien te está hablando. Creí haberte dicho una vez que era de muy mala educación. Vamos, aguanta, quiero hablar contigo.

Me imagino que debe de ser un poco escabrosa esta escena: tú en el suelo, con mi espada en tu pecho, con tu sangre fluyendo más allá de tus venas. Apuesto a que jamás te imaginaste algo así. Pero, por favor, no vayas a pensar que tu vida significa algo para el filo de mi espada. No eres ni el primero, ni mucho menos el último en pintar su metal con tu sangre. ¿Lo olvidaste? Yo, tu querido Arthur fui un pirata.

Oh, recordar esos días me trae un poco de nostalgia. A veces, cuando sueño despierto, recuerdo aquellos días, navegando en altamar. Contemplando cómo el azul del cielo y el océano eran uno mismo en cierto punto, sintiendo la fresca brisa acariciar mi rostro mientras en mi navío me dirigía hacia allá. Buenos momentos fueron esos, ahora que ya no soy tan joven, empiezo a creer que esa era la verdadera libertad.

¿Te imaginas algo así? Si yo quería una cerveza, la tenía. Si quería dinero, lo tomaba. Si quería alejarme de las civilizaciones, bastaba con subir a mi barco y todo se quedaba en tierra firme. Todo lo que yo deseaba lo tenía. ¿Cómo fue que pasé de pirata a caballero? Fue hace meses que me percaté de ello. Es decir, cuando me di cuenta de todo esto, ya había dejado de beber cerveza fría en un gran tarro, y comencé a beber té caliente en una fina taza de porcelana. ¡Bajé la guardia y me emboscaron en África porque era hora del té!

Oye, te estoy hablando muy enserio. Si me vuelvo a dar cuenta de que te estás quedando dormido, te vas a arrepentir. Pero antes, dime una cosa: ¿Cuál es la fecha de hoy?

Algunos dicen que el tiempo puede curar cualquier herida. Aunque a veces, te hace voltear a verlas solo para darte cuenta de que no han cicatrizado. Es difícil, ¿sabes? al mirarme al espejo, no soy capaz de ver mi reflejo. A veces le pregunto al hombre que veo en el cristal: "Hey, ¿quién eres tú? ¿dónde está Arthur, a dónde se fue?" Pero nunca soy capaz de encontrarlo. Quizás no le gustó esta vida y regresó al mar.

Debí haberme ido también. Pero, ¿te digo algo, Alfred? siento que al menos un pedazo de él aún sigue aquí, conmigo. Una parte que antes de darme cuenta, ya habías adoptado tú también: avaricia, deseo, sed de poder. Sí, estoy seguro de que tú también lo sientes. De otro modo, ¿por qué otra razón ibas a independizarte de mi? Te di toda la libertad que nadie se podría imaginar. Siempre pudiste hacer lo que quisiste, y quizás ese fue mi error.

Me convertí en un caballero que amaste, cuando debí de ser un principe al que le tuvieras miedo. Después de todo, es menos probable que te falle alguien que te teme, a que lo haga alguien que te ama. Tal vez si no me hubiera empeñado en dejar de ser un pirata me habría dado cuenta de este echo, pero incluso fallé en eso. Aquél viejo mercenario avaricioso siguió viviendo dentro de mi, y tú lo viste y quisiste salir a expandirte por el mundo, igual que él.

Ya has perdido bastante sangre. Escucha, solo para reiterar, ¿qué fecha era la de hoy?

Oh, lo recuerdas, muy bien. ¿Te importaría decirme la fecha de hace tres días?

¡Excelente! Asegúrate de no olvidarla. ¿De acuerdo?

En este juego la memoria es lo más importante. Me enteré que cuando limpiaste tu deposito, no pudiste terminarlo. De echo, me dijeron que no duraste mucho tiempo ahí adentro. ¿Qué pasó, Alfred? ¿acaso no podías dejar de verme en todos lados?

A veces los recuerdos pueden ser un arma de doble filo. A algunos los esclaviza y los hace vivir castigándose con el pasado, pierden de vista el presente. Pero a otros, nos hace resurgir como nunca antes. Hace poco se encendió una llama en mi, tengo la sangre caliente de coraje. No te lo imaginas. ¿Recuerdas cuando Napoleón trató de conquistar el mundo? Siempre supe que fallaría. ¿Y sabes por qué? bueno, el mundo es un tesoro que no cualquiera puede poseer en sus manos.

Napoleón tenía dos defectos: era francés, y era un idiota. No te vayas a confundir, se que parecen ser la misma cosa pero hay niveles, y desgraciadamente, Napoleón carecía de ambos.

Y... bueno, tal vez te parezca un poco narcisista de mi parte, pero pienso que él no era el indicado para dominar el mundo. Esa persona no puede ser nadie más que yo. Yo conozco la tierra como el basto océano. ¿No es obvio? me crié en el fango, y logré llegar hasta un castillo. Conozco ambos mundos. Estoy destinado al poder. Es momento que reclame lo que me pertenece.

Oh, no me veas así, casi haces que sienta pena por ti. A propósito, ¿en que fecha nos quedamos?

Bien, muy bien. Ahora viajemos muchos años atrás, ¿recuerdas 1814?

Uh, parece que aquí tendré que ayudarte. El 24 de agosto de 1814, ocurrió un gran incendio en Washinton. ¿Ya lo recordaste? Fue cuando incendié tu preciado capitolio, y con él, algo dentro de mi comenzó a arder. Sentí que mi viejo yo había regresado. ¿No lo entiendes?

Muy en el fondo de mi ser Arthur me estaba llamando, me estaba buscando. Quería que fuéramos uno mismo otra vez. Admito que al inicio me daba miedo verlo nuevamente. Pero a la vez, quería verlo.

¿Sabes? a partir de ese momento, cada noche, siempre tengo el mismo sueño. Pero, cuando hablo de eso en voz alta, lo presento como si fuera una pesadilla. Porque eso es, lo que veo es una pesadilla que me hace sentir en un sueño. No espero que lo entiendas, realmente, no lo lograrías aunque lo intentaras.

Debo de confesar que, en mis sueños, siempre llega un punto en el que me entregan una pistola, y con ella, el poder de acabar con tu vida si lo deseo. ¿Y te digo algo? nunca dudo en jalar del gatillo.

Apuesto a que he llamado tu atención ahora, ¿verdad? Yo también me sorprendía al despertar. Pero pronto comencé a esperar con ansias a que la noche llegara para poder dispararte otra vez. He acabado contigo tantas veces, de tantas formas, hasta que simplemente me cansé de soñarlo. Quiero acabar contigo, el auténtico Alfred, y por eso estamos aquí. Es lo que un pirata hace: quiere algo, lo consigue.

Quiero tus manos, las mismas que escribieron tu carta de libertad. Quiero tus piernas, las que valientemente desertaron de mi navío. Quiero tus ojos, los mismos que te admiraron el momento en que comencé a adueñarme de ti.

El tiempo se nos acaba, Alfred, es momento de que te vayas de este mundo. Es una lastima que no vayas a mirar como es que lo voy a conquistar, pero al menos, el primer paso fuiste tu.

¡Muchas gracias por viajar en el navío del rey! Es momento de saltar por la borda.

Ahora, de verdad eres el primero en probar la libertad. Orgullosamente, te he librado de la vida. Nos veremos en el otro mundo. Tal vez cuando muera, podamos conquistar el cielo.

*** . * . *. * . * . * . * . *. *. *. ***

**N/A**

**La idea simplemente surgio. Se supone que iba a escribir un GerIta y de repente comencé a hacer esto(?) Soy un asco para hacer lo que me propongo.**

**Gracias por leer mi shot. Siento que ha pasado mucho desde que escribí algo como esto, y la verdad me gusta este estilo para mis shots. Espero que de igual forma les haya agradado a ustedes.**

**Muy atentamente:**

**Yossi-Chann ️**


End file.
